Harry Potters day off
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: Sometimes even at HOgwarts you have to take a Ferris Buhler like day off


Harry Potter's Day Off

Chapter 1

We check in with Hogwarts almost done with year 6 school for which craft and wizardly the domain of the Harry Potter future savior of all of witch and wizard kind. IT is also where his friends Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as Hermione Granger (actually she will eventually) have come to the conclusion that there friend desperately needs a day off. Harry in bed with a slight cold is where we begin

Ron: Come on man I still have keys to the old car.

Harry: I like school Ron

Ginny: But that is just the point you think of nothing else you need a break Harry. Come on I'll go and change into that red tee shirt that you like

Harry: Ginny please don't go there

Hermione: Just what do you Weasley think you are doing

Ron: Quite or else McGonagall will here you

Harry: The Weasley here want me to take a day off

Hermione: We are at Boarding School Ronald how in the world do you expect to accomplish this not that I approve

Ron: Great now we are going to have to bring her along

Ginny: Oh and you would hate that wouldn't you Ronald

Ron: What's that suppose to mean sis

Ginny: Oh please at least be honest with yourself

Harry: And how are we suppose to get out of here

Hermione: Yeah Ron how are we going to get out of here. It is not like we can just walk down the stairs at a strange time. We will end up three floors up or worse in the new spot that Fluffy is

Ron: Granger just go downstairs for breakfast you will know when you are getting out of here. _After she leaves _Okay Harry this is the plan you still have the map

Harry: Yes

Ron: Okay here is what we do. Harry has already called in sick so Ginny you Harry and myself are going to go down through the passage to the shrieking shack. There I with your Gringorts account Harry have rented a car with what Muggles call a phone from there we put on a disguise and make a call on there muggle line to Hogwarts. I tell them that I am Hermione father and that her grandmother has died.

Harry Are you sure this will work

Ron: I saw it work on a piece of American Cinema

Harry: Well that is reassuring_ Harry takes a look again at Ginny now picturing her in that short cut tee shirt_ Alright I will do it. Going around Hogmeade with you guys will fun

Ginny: Oh Harry we are not going to Hogmeade

Harry: Then where are we going

Ginny: London calling sweetie

Harry: And how do you expect us to get to London

Ron: Well Ginny here is just going to sneak out and you and I are going to play a little trick on the faculty that is unless they have the Marauders Map.

Harry: Oh course they don't I still have it

Ron: Very Well The Faculty has a muggle phone line so that parents like Hermione's can call if something important happens

Ginny: I be going round the back be sure to call when Professor Snape is in DUmbledore office

Harry: Professor Dumbledore not here

Hermione: Yeah something to do with the Order

Harry: Well what are we suppose to do call up the school and safe there has been a death in Hermione's family and that she has to come home for a few days

Ron: That is actually what I was going to do but first you are going to have to call in sick. So sick that you have to stay in bed

_Harry does just this because he is The Boy who lived and the stress of having Dumbledore recently passing they do not even ask him to go to the nurse wing_

_In Professor Flickwick class the professor is taking attendance_

Flickwick very slowly: Potter? Potter? Potter

Ron: Oh Professor Harry has called in sick today

_15 minutes into classes Ron also says he is sick and asked to go the nurse but heads right for the dormitory where Harry is waiting_

Harry: You ready to do this

Ron: Yeah

_Meanwhile filling in for Professor Dumbledore is Professor Snape it is to him that Ron Makes the call_

Ron _In a much older accent_: Yes this Lionel Granger who am I speaking to

Snape: Serves Snape sir

Ron: Well Professor Snape my wife mother last night passed away. I would appreciate it my daughter could be outside waiting so that I would be able to pick her up

Snape_ Knowing that Potter and his friends would do anything to get out of his Defense against the Dark Arts: _Well alright you just produce a corpse and I will be happy to get your daughter out of her classes

Ron: Proffesor Snape did you say you wanted to see a body

Snape: That is right now Potter I want you down stairs right now

_Just then the phone rings on the other line _Harry: Yes Professor Dumbledore I am a little sick so I wonder if you have my homework

_Snape pick up the line which has Ron on but who he thinks is Hermione's father_: Doctor Granger I think that I owe you an apology

Ron: Well I should say that you do a family member dies and you insult me what the hell is the matter with you

Snape: Yes Doctor Granger

Ron: And another thing call me sir

Snape: Yes sir

Ron: Now I want my daughter outside the school within half an hour so that I could pick her up

Harry _whispers_ to suspicious

Ron: As a matter of fact I want you out there with her I got some things I want to say to you

_Harry slaps the phone out of Ron's hands_: What is the matter with you we can't have him out there

Ron: Actually we can't talk we will have to get together another time

Snape: Yes sir

Harry: Ok we are in a little bit of a pickle but I have to ask you a favor to rectify the situation

Ron: What

Harry: Well you me and Ginny have to use our broomsticks and go over to the ministry of magic to borrow your father car

Ron: You mean the car I am not allowed to touch on the penalty of death

Harry: Yeah that is the one

Ron: Forget it I am not going to allow you my parents would kill me

Harry: come on you know you want to_ Harry says while pushing him out the door_ TO do this we have to meet Ginny right now lets go

_Harry has pushed Ron out the back door and to where they have kept the firebolt and Nimbus 2000 Harry Ginny and Ron fly to the Ministry of Magic and pick up the car fly it back to Hogwarts where Hermione is outside waiting for them with Snape in the background_

Hermione: Oh look dad drove here with some of my cousins _She then runs over to the car where Ron is hiding under a blanket_

Ron: Can we take the car back now

Harry own thoughts: **If you had access to a car like this would you give it back**

_The four Friends drive into the city of London where the first the first thing they do after parking the car is to head to the Tower of London_

Hermione: DO you think these jewels are a bit much

Ron: I don't know all I do no is that I can not afford it and even if I could I don't think I would get this blue shaped diamond for anyone

Hermione: Hmph like any girl would be interested in you

Ron _With a look of confusion as she walks away_: What did I say

_They sound leave the Tower of London and by this time Snape has figured out that Potter and his friends have tricked him however the four friends now have moved on to lunch at an upscale restaurant Enter the host_

Host: Can I help you

Harry: Yes I am Abe Froman and we would like to be served

Host: You are Abe Froman the sausage king of America and Britain

Harry: Yep that me

Host: Look why don't you take the rest of your field trip and get out of here

Harry: Are you saying that I am not who I say I am

Host: I am saying that if you do not leave right now I am going to have to ring up the police

Ron: Uh Abe maybe we should leave

Harry: No I want to see your manager and I _He grabs the phone_ Am ringing up the yard as they say

Host: Give me that

Harry: You touch me I yell rat if there is another phone around here I suggest you find it

_Harry turns to Ginny and hands her the phone _Harry: Ask for Abe Froman

_The host picks up the phone _Host: This is the Lemarge Restaurant

Ginny: May I speak with Abe Froman

_Host now thinking of the young people in the foyer_: Could you describe him

Ginny: Yes Black straight hair glasses scar on his forehead that makes him look devilish handsome

_The host who thinks he has dialed the Yard part of the Ministry of Magic hears the phone at the other end of the line however it is Ron actually speaking _

Ron: This is Arthur Weasley Ministry of Magic Scotland Yard

Host: I sorry sir there has been a misunderstanding it is being worked out right now

_The host sends the four young people to the best table in the house_

_After the meal when they walk out Harry notices his Uncle is outside leaving the business lunch he has also had at the same restaurant_

Harry: 4,000 restaurants in downtown London and I have to pick the one that my relatives who do care about me go to

Ron: Where in trouble for sure

Ginny: Harry what are we going to do

Harry: put on your sunglasses I gave you and follow my lead_ and the four of them with sunglasses and hats on are not even notice by uncle Vernon as they slip into a cab_

Ron: Harry how are we going to get back to the car

Harry: We will return in a couple of hours

Cab Driver: Where to make

Harry: Wembley Stadium?

Hermione: What is that?

Harry: _In a whisper_ It is one of the most famous stadiums mug opps I mean one of the most famous futbowl stadiums in the World

Ron: What are we going to do there

Ginny: watch a muggle sport of course dear brother

Harry: Shh they don't know that term

_Meanwhile Professor Snape by this time has now been convinced that Potter and his friends have skipped class goes to London to look for them and already has endured the car he uses to fool muggles be taken away for being parked by a hydrant and has been running around Piccadilly Circus looking for the four of them just missing Harry and the rest who have left the Stadium. They see Snape and duck run until they get to London Museum_

Harry: Wow that was close

Hermione: Harry I think we should be heading back Snape already on the loose for us

Harry: You were the ones who said I needed this day off

Ron: And look what you have done with it

Harry: What do you mean

Ron: I mean we have not anything good

Harry: Not down anything we saw everything. We saw the Crown Jewels we took in a game at the most famous Soccer pitch in the World. This is one of the greatest museums in the World. We had Lunch Free by the way at a four star restaurant.

Ron: Where we almost got caught

_By this time Snape has left and a parade starts to head outside Harry takes his wand _

Harry: Meet me outside in five minutes

Ginny: What are you doing

_Harry disappears into a pill of smoke and the three of them walk outside the Museum where they suddenly see Harry on the middle of the float_

Harry: Ladies and gentleman I would like to dedicate this next song to a friend of mind who thinks he hasn't seen anything good today_ Harry then sings Danke Shcoen The three of them go crazy until Harry is booted off the flout _

_Meanwhile Snape appears and notices the person singing Ginny notices Snape coming and then informs the other three. They race to where the car is Harry drives it back to the Ministry of Magic where they pick up the brooms and fly back to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron and Ginny get there ahead of Harry because his Firebolt was racing to fast when Harry gets back to the dormitory and is about to say the password he is met my Professor Snape who has paid the ticket for parking illegally_

Snape: I got you Harry. Oh How I have longed for this day. How would you like to be left back a year with me monitoring every class maybe I can even teach you about the real glories of Voldermort

_Just then Hermione opens the painting and she has a piece of paper in her hand_

Hermione: There you are. Thank you Professor Snape for bringing him back from St. Munglo's. Could you image someone as sick as Harry trying to get there and back and being so noble as to not ask for a teachers help_ then to Harry_ Now I want you to go inside and get in bed_ Harry just smiles and goes inside_ By the way Professor Snape I found this ticket. I was wondering what Professor Dumbledore might say with you leaving the school without anyone permission when you were suppose to teach Defense against the Dark Arts _she then throws the piece a paper down the tunnel where unbeknownst to Snape Fluffy now presided _

Hermione: One of these days that has got to go in Hogwarts a history

The End


End file.
